Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor includes a stator assembly and a rotor assembly. The stator assembly includes a stator core and a winding, and the rotor assembly includes a rotor core and a permanent magnet mounted in the rotor core. The thickness of the rotor core is equal to that of the stator core. Such a structure has the disadvantage of bad magnetic accumulation effect, and the power cannot meet high requirements. Generally, in order to meet the requirements of high power, the thickness of the rotor core and the stator core is increased, or other strong magnetic materials are employed, however, such methods would result in a large size of the motor, high cost, and lower the competitiveness.